


Travel

by CaptRegina



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, HookedQueen, HookerQueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 23:49:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRegina/pseuds/CaptRegina
Summary: When Regina Mills vacations in Italy, so does Killian Jones.The pair run into each other staying at the same hotel and some other tourist sites, and decide why not spend their 2 weeks with some companionship.A romance clearly blossoms and at the end of two weeks, the pair have to go home.





	Travel

Chapter 1 Bump 

Regina clicked her camera several more times on the piece of aged art before her. She sighed happily, and looked at the screen of the camera at her photo.   
Regina was traveling in Italy, taking a nice two week vacation. Just a little break from her demanding city job in the states. Her family had some heritage in Italy and she wanted to check out some of the beautiful areas in the Italian culture. 

With her little hat and a floral scarf around her, she looked like a classy tourist. As she moved her eyes upward, she sees a man staring at her.   
His skin isn't tanned, so definitely not Italian. He's tall, dark hair, bright eyes, and scruff. He gave a subtle smile at her, and she looked back towards the architecture she was drawn to, but glanced her eyes back at him and he had to look away. 

She was stunning to him.

Killian's POV  
Wow, that's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid my eyes on. She looks like a tourist, like myself. Ok stop staring at her, Killian, you look creepy. 

Regina definitely thought he was attractive as well, but didn't want to just get sidetracked from her vacation focus. 

Regina headed to a little outdoor cafe and sat down ordering a cappuccino. It had a little heart made at the top from the foam, and she smiled looking at it.   
It was peaceful and relaxing to just sit there and breathe in the fresh air. Where she lived had enough smog to wear you out in a day, sometimes, and this was clear and clean air. 

As she lifts her cup and puts it to her mouth to taste the perfect cappuccino, she's linked once more with the same blue eyes she saw earlier.   
He's doing the same and putting his lips around a cappuccino cup. She pauses a moment and he smiles at her, gesturing to his upper lip, and she realizes the little foam stuck on hers. 

Regina's POV  
Jesus Regina. 

She sighs, and then he's standing in front of her with his cup. "Hi, I swear I'm not a stalker," He chuckled.

She hears the soft Irish accent escape his lips. "Oh umm, I didn't think so," She shrugged cutely at him. "May I sit?" He asked politely. "Oh yes, sure," She nods quickly, and looks in the fork a moment to check her hair.

"I feel we're both tourists?" He asked. "Umm, yes," She affirms. "You're into the art or the architecture of this country?" he asked. "Ummm, both," She shrugs.   
"I'm Killian," he reaches across the table at her. "Oh, Regina," She places her hand in his giving it a squeeze and gentle shake. 

"I'm looking forward to food and wine here, this is my first day," He said. "Me too, I love the cappuccino so far," Regina answered. 

"Where are you staying?" He asked. "Uhh..." Regina thought. "Sorry, you don't have to answer if that seems creepy, I'm staying over there at the Melia Milano Hotel," He says.  
"Really?" Regina's eyes widen. "Me too..." she laughs. "Yeah? You do seem quite classy and would enjoy a good spa," he smiled.

"Yeah well I also like hot dogs and sweaty runs," She smirks. "Oh I see, you're a little of everything huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am," She boasts. "Nice, so am I?" He smiled. 

Regina's POV  
Damn okay that smile may make me melt if he keeps doing it. 

Killian's POV   
Damn that smile makes me weak, she has to stop that. 

"I guess you like some luxury then too if you're staying there?" She asked. "Well I got a promotion and I decided to, what do they say? Treat myself," he chuckled.   
Regina laughed at him, "You hit that spa yet?" Killian asked. "Well I was saving that for the end of my stay," Regina explained.

"Mmm won't necessarily make it easier to leave would it?" Killian asked. "Probably not," Regina chuckled.

"What else do you want to see?" He asked. "Well I would love to go to Venice a little bit," Regina shrugged. "Mmm, me too, you seem like a gondola ride type too," he smiled.  
"Oh the little boat?" She asked. "Yeah, that," He smiled. "I like that idea," She nodded. "Listen," he sat forward leaning on the table.

"Tell me by all means if this is presumptuous, but how would you feel about spending our two week vacation together?" He asked.

Regina's mouth shaped into an O and she stared at him curiously. "I mean we don't have to share a room, sorry I didn't mean to go implying that...." He said. She couldn't help but blush about that. 

"I mean if we're both here doing all the tourist things, it may be nice to have someone to share it with," Killian smiled. 

"Nothing implied or expected," He finished. "I would love to do that, would be nice to have some company, but you can't laugh at my Italian," She said.

"Fair enough, I can only say you're welcome and thanks," he chuckled. "Oh well then I'll umm have to teach you some other phrases that would be useful," Regina smiled.  
He smiled a winning sparkling smile at her, "And how about we don't tell each other where we're from?" he asked.

"Why?" Regina asked. "Well, just in case the romantic setting of this country affects us a little bit, not knowing where we have to go home to, may make it easier to just enjoy," he said. 

"You're not married are you?" She presented. He laughs, "I would be a really shitty husband if I didn't bring my wife with me to Italy," He laughed. "That's not answering," Regina shook her head.

"No I'm not, you?" He asked. "Of course, and five kids," She joked. "Oh great," he laughed. "No, I been single for a long time actually, too long," Regina said sincerely with a smile.  
"Yeah, me too," He nodded. 

"Ok deal we don't tell where we're from," Regina said. "Okay, and anything else is fair game, consider me an open book," He smiled.  
"Great," She grinned, and picked up her cappuccino cup, "To exploring Italy together," She said as a toast.

He picked up his mug as well and clinked it against hers. "Just don't fall for me," he winked. 

Regina's POV  
Too late. 

Chapter 2 Art 

"Wow, Modern Art galleries are so far one of my faves," Killian mused. "So we're both taken by fine art huh?" Regina asked him as he was adjusting his camera. "Yes," He smiled and clicked the camera at her. 

"Oh really? That's smooth," Regina joked. "What? You're like art too," he grinned. "I'm a thousand years old?" Regina teased. "No, that's me," Killian said.   
"Oh why?" She quirked. "I just always seemed to have an old soul, playful but still an old soul," He laughed. 

"Wow, we've spent five hours in here," Regina realized looking at the time. "Well it's beautiful, did we see everything?" He looks at their little map of the large galleria.   
Regina stares at him, not at the map, it's been about twelve hours with him. They met up that morning for a lovely breakfast at their hotel, their rooms being in the same hallway, funnily enough. 

He was charming, funny, laid back, and interesting and his smile was making Regina's heart palpitate.

Killian wasn't kidding about Regina being art. She was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was curious, and sweet, and clearly genuinely compassionate.   
"How about a nice lunch?" Killian asked. "Oh you know we never talked about paying for things," Regina mused at him, not wanting to assume that he would just be expected to pay. 

"Mmm, guy pays makes you feel more like a date?" He asked with an eyebrow raise. "Well..." Regina shrugged. "Come on you're not that old fashioned are you? You seem like a modern day strong empowered woman," He said.

"I am... just maybe we alternate? You buy lunch, I buy dinner, then we switch?" She asked. "Okay fine, but I'm treating you to gelato later," He insisted, with a wink. "Ok I won't say no to chocolate," Regina smiled cutely.

Killian's POV   
That KILLS me. 

The pair sat outside on beautiful cast iron table and chairs with soft ivory linens. The flowers cascading around the bordering fence to the restaurant and Regina found herself just laughing at Killian's jokes and conversation. 

"Ok, so how about the Brand New Gallery and Pinacoteca di Brera next?" He suggested. She giggled at him trying to do an Italian accent. "What? The Irish pokes through doesn't it?" He asked. "It's not bad, it's .... cute," Regina shrugged. 

"How about the Sforzesco Castle and the San Maurizio al Monastero Maggiore as well if we have time?" She asked.

"Castle huh? You are a Queen I guess," Killian mused. "Well my name does mean that," She smiled. "Mm you do have a regal persona," He said. 

"Are you religious?" Regina asked. "Mmm, raised Irish Catholic," he nodded. "Mm, Roman Catholic," Regina added. "Then I guess we would be allowed to wed," he joked. 

Regina's POV  
Yes please. 

As the pair roamed around to their next locations, they enjoyed the beauty of the artistic decor and centuries old designs surrounding them. They weren't blinded though to the beauty of each other.

It was no surprise the romantic setting of Italy was drawing them even more to be a bit closer. Killian standing behind Regina to take a selfie, and placing his hand on her waist, she couldn't help but sigh at his touch around her. 

She looked over her shoulder and his height difference to her made her weak a bit. Flicking her eyes up to his, he asked, "What's next?" in a quiet tone.  
She stared at his lips as he spoke and then realized she had to answer him. "Oh, umm, you promised me gelato," Regina smiled. "Mmm, okay, think there's a place up there," he took out his phone to map it out.

Regina's POV  
Jesus Regina don't kiss him, almost twenty four hours from meeting him and you're falling for him. Just great. But he's so dreamy. This is really not my fault, it's his. Him and his perfect smile and blue eyes and that damn voice of his. His hand was so big on my waist. 

They get to the gelato place, and look over the flavors. "You know if you get two and I get two we can have a total of four," He said. "Logical thinking," Regina agreed.   
Their little cups of the frozen treat were filled with four different flavors and they walked towards a beautiful bridge. 

Leaning over the side as Regina took a little scoop of her first flavor into her mouth. "Wow," the chocolate hazelnut encased over her tongue and she sighed happily.   
Regina watched him drag the small spoon out of his mouth slowly, pulling the tiramisu flavor off of it, and pressing his lips together tasting the creaminess. She focused on his scruff as it shaped around his lips. 

"Good?" he mumbled, "Mmhmm, it's so good I may move into it," Regina said. 

Regina's POV   
That was so stupid Regina. 

He chuckled, "You would be cold," he mentioned. "Right, mmm, here try this one?" Regina offered him a little scoop of one flavor. 

Just feeling him take the little bit off her spoon as he looked at her was driving her wild. "Mmm, that's a good one, here," as he loaded a little on his spoon to give her a try of the others, she stared at him with her mouth opening slowly.

For whatever reason she closed her eyes awaiting for the taste. 

Killian's POV  
Just take a chance 

As he noticed her eyes close, he made an impulsive decision. As the remaining bite melted into his mouth, he tilted his head, and locked his lips onto hers.  
She was surprised it wasn't a spoon of gelato, but his soft, strong and scruffy lips instead. Regina was not disappointed, and kissed him back keeping her eyes closed and moving her right hand holding her cup away from him so not to spill it.

He did the same, while swooping his free arm around her waist. 

Regina's hand rested on the center of his back, and she leaned back and smiled at him. "Sorry, it was too delicious to pass up," he said. "Yeah I think I just got a taste of your flavor," She said.

He grinned, "And?" He asked. "I think I like the tiramisu," she mumbled. Killian laughed, and kissed her softly once more.   
"Wow, you're a really good kisser," She couldn't resist saying. "No, it's just the gelato," he denied. "No, that's just why it was cold... to start," she said. "Mmm that definitely wasn't cold from what I felt," he said. 

Regina's POV  
Jesus that was the best kiss of my life. 

"You know I recall you telling me not to fall for you," Regina said. "Yeah well, do as I say, not as I do," he shrugged.

Regina's POV  
Is that him admitting he's falling for me? 

Chapter 3 Idea 

The grin on Killian's face lingered there as he watched Regina's expression light up. "That flavor is umm really good," she managed to get out. 

"I have no idea what it is," he chuckled, forgetting about the gelato. "Let's call it Irish gelato," she quipped cutely, unable to prevent a slight blush glowing on her cheeks.   
"So," he shifted cutely and resumed the engulfing gelato on the small spoon, dancing his brows up at her. 

"So what's next?" She asked with an exhale. "The New gallery?" He suggested. "They're supposed to have some contemporary pieces," he mused.   
"Okay let's do that," she agreed. 

Regina's POV  
This not falling for him won't work at all. The romantic setting, and just him in general, there's no way I can't. 

Killian's POV   
Bloody hell she is just tantalizing in every way, and she's so adorable. 

"So one thing on the list we can discuss is age," he said. "Oh, umm you go first," Regina avoided. "Oh come on you can't be what? Over twenty five?" He quirked.   
"I'm thirty actually," she smiled. "Psssh you are not," he argued. "I am, I would show my drivers license but it shows my address," she laughed.   
"Ok, fine," he scoffed playfully. "How old are you?" She asked. "Older than you," he winked. 

"How much? Like a decade?" She asked. 

"Really? Do I look that old?" He asked. "No, ummm thirty?" She asked, it was hard to tell with his scruff. 

"Thirty three," he admitted. "Still young," she said. "Mmm I like the hope my best days aren't all behind me," he mused.   
"My girlfriend called them the dirty thirties," Regina mentioned. 

Regina's POV  
Okay Regina really? Ugh I can't help how sexy he is, and Ruby did call them that. 

"Dirty huh? I bathe quite frequently thank you," he smiled. "I don't know why I said that," she giggled. "Maybe because when you're in the thirties you're past the games and junk, and can just be bloody passionate, since you know yourself better," he smiled. 

"Well that's a good way to look at it, considering she mainly meant you had a lot of sex," Regina said. "Ah! Or that," he laughed.   
Regina loved how relaxed she felt with him. She could have that funny moment and they could turn it into a conversation. He was very carefree, there was no pressure, but he was indeed sincere and genuine.

As the pair learned about the pieces in the New gallery, they took pictures and enjoyed the same styles through the hall. They laughed and read each description and had a grand time. 

As they rounded a final corner in the gallery, Regina was a step in front of him, as she felt his soft fingers gently touch her hand.   
His stride caught up in one step, being taller, and he slid his hand up the side of her hand and fit it over hers. Lacing his fingers in hers as they came to an equal pace side by side. 

Regina's POV   
Oh god I hope my hand isn't sweating, his hand is so big Jesus. I squeezed his hand the same pressure as he was mine, I wasn't expecting that. It just felt natural though. Relax Regina. 

They walked among the final pieces hand in hand and read together each description and came to the same conclusion at the final painting.   
"That's my favorite," they said together looking at a simple piece with a small sailboat. 

"Wow, why are we attracted to that?" Regina asked. "Great minds think alike? I like the way the light hits the water," he said.   
Regina sighed, contented and they made their way back out, still hand in hand. 

"Oh it's dark," Regina observed. "Yeah we spent about three hours in there," Killian checked the time.   
"Dinner?" He asked. "Maybe should freshen up?" She suggested. "Sure." He nodded. 

"Probably takes you a bit?" Killian asked two doors away as they came to their hotel rooms. "Umm not too bad, thirty minutes?" Regina asked.   
"I'll meet you right out here," he smiled.   
Slipping into their rooms, they both showered and got ready.

"Jesus okay what do I wear?" Regina asked herself as she laid out her dress selections. 

Picking up a black fitted floral dress, she decided that was the one. Shifting in the mirror as she put a final touch of lipstick, and fluffed her natural curls, she was ready.   
As she exited her room, he was against the wall, in a relaxed casual jacket with suit pants. "Your hair is stunning like that, you had it straightened earlier?" He asked. "Umm Yeah," she fluffed her fingers in it. 

"You look absolutely amazing, if I can say that?" He asked. "I think most things are just a given after today," she said. 

Killian's POV  
Bloody hell her figure and natural hair was just insanely beautiful I thought I would fall over. She was stunningly gorgeous. 

"I looked up a nice place around the corner, great thing in Italy we can just go a block for gourmet Italian," he offered his arm.   
"Well at home.." she stopped herself, "Umm Yeah much more authentic," she corrected. 

They arrived at an adorable Italian bistro. "I kinda feel like lady and the tramp," Killian mused. 

"I love that movie," Regina sighed cutely. "Love dogs?" He asked. "Yes I love them," she smiled. "Are you admitting you're a tramp though?" She teased.   
"Mmmm I'm really not," he laughed. "Think I'm the bark worse than my bite type, unless I get protective," he said.   
"Oh yeah? You do look like you would be good in a fight," she complimented.

His eyes narrowed and sparkled at her. "So what do you do? We can ask that," Regina asked. 

"Oh I work in graphic design for advertising," he answered. "Oh so kind of artsy," Regina smiled. "Exactly, you?" He asked back.  
"I work in interior design," Regina said. "So also creative," he smiled. 

"Yeah but I'm a huge baseball fan," she smiled. "Are you? I can picture you in a little hat," he grins.   
"Can't ask your team I guess because of location hint," he sighed. "Nope," she shook her head. 

"My team is the pirates and I'm saying that because it's nowhere near where I live, I just liked the name as a boy for obvious reasons, my father tried to educate me but that was my team since I could talk," he smiled. 

"So you like real pirates too?" Regina asked. "Mm I think as a boy I just liked Peter Pan too much," he laughed. 

Regina's POV   
Ugh that's so cute, he likes the pirates team because of the name. 

"Well you also liked that sailboat painting, grew up near the water?" She asked. "Hmm now we're analyzing me," he laughed.   
"I already started that," she winked. 

Killian's POV  
Good. Me too. 

Chapter 4 Drops 

After a leisurely dinner, and evening walk around the area, Killian and Regina made their way back towards the luxury hotel.   
Hands clasped, they entered the lobby and headed to their same floor. In the elevator, "we didn't get gelato," Killian mused.

"Oh, you were still hungry?" Regina asks naively. Killian pushes the stop button on the elevator. 

Regina startles, but is excited, and looks at him as his eyes fill with lust. He places his hands on her cheeks and pressed her against the red velvet wall. 

Regina's POV  
Jesus I was not expecting that but holy shit. He was so hot, and he slowly traced his tongue on my mouth for just a moment before I opened it and it was like letting lose a sensual monster. 

His kiss was intoxicating and dominant, and the elevator bell started to go off after thirty seconds.   
Breaking the kiss, Regina fell back onto her feet, as he casually pressed the go button. 

He smirked and leaned against the wall looking at her as she gathered herself before the doors opened on their floor. 

"Everything okay? The alarm went off," the concierge asked as the doors unfolded. "Oh I hit it with my elbow," Killian lies with a grin, and takes Regina's hand.   
Regina flushes crimson as they walk away towards their nearby neighboring rooms. 

"Tomorrow Venice?" He asked, as it was a not far excursion for the day.   
"Yes," she breathed. 

"Goodnight," he winked and slid into his room. Regina was a bit off guard still and fumbled and with her key before finally getting inside and throwing herself onto her bed.   
"Holy shit!" She burst out, once alone. 

Killian flopped down on his own bed with his hands behind his head with a satisfied grin on his face. 

As the beautiful morning crept up, the pair met for cappuccino and Killian had prepared how they would get to Venice. 

It was beautiful weather and they had so many artistic places to visit and just the scenery alone they hadn't really brought up their passionate moment the night before.   
Regina wanted to, as did he, but the chance didn't present itself until lunch. 

"So last night was great," he blurted out. Regina appreciated he brought it up instead of her, she suddenly felt shy about it. 

"It was," she agreed and met his eyes. "I also like how you left your curls today," he smiled. "Well thanks, your hair is always quaffed," she mentioned. 

"Not when it's wet," he grinned. "Ok what was that last night?" She asked. "Listen elevators are sexy," he smiled. "Well... that was my first kiss in an elevator," she admitted. "Really?" He quirked. 

"Yeah," she bit her lip a moment. 

"Well I'm glad I stole that first time," he said. "You can't steal something if I give it to you," she said. "Mmm," he grinned. 

As the pair took beautiful pictures over the water, and the sun began to set, Killian stood behind her. He smelled her soft curls, as she focused her camera, before turning sideways to meet his gaze.

A soft lip bite welcomed her to his face, as he kisses her slowly here, and gently caresses her cheek with his thumb. 

As their faces touch, a drop of rain hits each of their cheeks, and another and the drops continue to speed up. Regina covers the camera and they head for cover.   
They hop on the metro bus to get back to the hotel as the cloud covers the sky. "We can go back tomorrow," he said. His hair finally moved slightly as it was a bit wet now.   
The bus stopped across the street from their hotel. The rain was drenching down in sheets, "we're going to get soaked," Regina said. 

"Yeah, let's go," he smiled, and took her hand. 

"Ahh!!" Regina let out a playful squeal as the sheet of water soaked her. 

Killian clutched her hand tightly in his to keep her from slipping and they slid into the lobby with boisterous laughs.   
Killian looked at her, and she giggled, and noticed his shirt clinging to him. 

Regina's POV  
Good lord look at him all wet. Him with a wet shirt is a nice look.

"Come on, let's get warmed up," he said. 

Entering the hallway of their rooms, he led the way, to his. Regina nervously and excitedly follows him inside.   
He rushes to the bathroom and gets towels, swinging one over his shoulders and then placing one around hers. 

As she looks up at him, he's rubbing his hands down her arms. "You're shivering," he said. "It was a little chilly," she muttered.   
"We could..." he begins but halts not wanting to be too suggestive. 

Killian's POV  
She's soaking wet, good god. 

"Take a warm shower?" She finished his thought, with a coy expression. Raising an eyebrow, he looks at her for more information. 

"Together?" He asked. "Yeah," she said shyly.   
Entering the large luxurious bathroom, Killian takes off his shirt, and shakes his wet hair as he leans in to turn on the shower. 

Regina takes a nervous breath, and unbuttons the top she has on, glancing at him every few seconds she slips it off, and remains in a pale pink bra. 

Killian gazes over at her olive oil skin, and comes behind her, gently kissing her shoulder. She tips her head back against him, and her wet curls meet his chest.   
She feels his fingers find the clasp of her bra, and simultaneously she undoes her jeans, shifting her hips to wiggle from the wet material. 

Regina faces him, as he undoes his pants, she places her hands on his chest. She has a submissive and soft expression on her face as she kisses the top of his chest.   
Killian opens the shower for her and steps behind her. The warm water rushes over them both as she puts her hands up on his shoulders. 

"Your hair finally moved," she giggled. "Mmm, it does that," he nuzzles his scruff against her cheek, and kisses softly, leading his mouth down her neck. 

"How do you feel?" He whispers in her ear. "I feel.." she searches for a word to answer him, and can't seem to come up with anything aside from, "wet.." she breathed.   
He chuckled and she let out a massive giggle, leaning against his chest, "in the shower way?" He asked, holding his hands on her petite waist. 

She shook her head, getting her giggle out and looked up through her dark lashes at him. 

In a serious and wanting tone, "in every way, I think," she says. 

He touches her chin, and lures her to his mouth with a sly smile, "mmm," he groans a bit sliding his hand down her waist to her hip, and behind.   
Giving a taught squeeze, he smiled against her mouth, "Be a shame to get all clean just to get dirty," he said. 

"Too bad, it's vacation," she says sultrily against her lips. 

Chapter 5 Succumb 

"Is that a too bad like?" he raises his brow and shuts the water. "Too bad we'll have to get dirty," she said coyly at him.   
He grins at her playfully, and towels her off a bit, "No point drying off completely," he says wiping his face once to remove the drops of water from it. Wrapping her a bit in the towel, she pushes her soaked hair away. 

"Wait hold on," he lifts the towel up around her hair and gently massages drying off some of the heavy wetness. "There we go," he smiles at her.   
She nibbles the side of her lip, and wanders backwards as the water drips down her body, with him waltzing forward with anticipation. "You know, it's no surprise I've succumb to your temptation," he leans forward. 

Regina's POV   
I can't believe this is happening.   
Sitting down on the bed, she stares up at him leaning over her. 

Regina's POV   
I want him so badly. 

"I think I'm the one succumbing right now," She leans backward. Unusual for Regina to take such initiative with a man, welcoming him to her body, for whatever reason Killian was someone she just wanted in every way. 

Killian's POV  
Jesus she's just pleading me it seems. 

"You're surprising me," he uttered against her lips, placing his hands on either side of her. "I'm surprising myself, I'm usually not like this," She denied. "Yeah? Guess that means something huh?" he asked.

"Yeah," She admits quietly, and slides her hand up his arm. "So technical question," he whispered, and met her eyes. "Oh umm, I'm on the pill..." she answered him. "Ok. You trust me?" He asked. "Well do you trust me?" She reciprocated. 

"Yeah I do," He nodded. "I want you," she said. "You realize this is kind of falling for each other?" he asked. "I think we're way past that aren't we?" She asked nervously. "Yeah.... we are," he breathed and kissed her right away. 

They ignored those thoughts for right now and just wanted to feel and enjoy each other. 

Their bodies still wet from the shower, made slipping inside happen quickly.   
Regina was shocked at her body's immediate and pleasant invitation to him. There was no tension, everything just relaxed and melted underneath him, contracting her muscles gently around his member as she pressed her hips upward, she purred into her throat. 

Killian's POV  
Jesus, it had been a long time, but damn I wasn't going to just let myself let go too fast to deprive her of peak. 

Killian controlled himself, wanting to draw out a climax for her sake. His body was responding and fit perfectly with hers, as he moved slowly. "You like that?" he asked her.

Regina's POV  
Ugh yes talk to me, fuck....

"Mmm yes I do," she moaned, and tugged him pressing her nails just a little into his back. "You want me to talk to you?" he growled in her ear, just making her wild and move upward. "Mmm your hips are fucking strong," he said gripping his hands on her hips and under her ass. 

"Mmmmm," she moaned, putting her hair up his hair. 

"God YES Killian!"   
"FUCK!"  
"AHHHH!! AHH !! OH GOD!! YESSS!!" 

Killian rested, and slowed as Regina tensed pleasantly feeling the warm juices flow inside her. "Mmm," she breathed and smiled at him. "I held out as long as I could," He breathed quickly. "Mmmm, that was so good," She said.

He laid there, twirling his fingers in her hair as it was drying starting to curl again. "Let's combine rooms?" She asked him. "Mmm you read my mind," he kissed her softly.   
"You want to order room service tonight and plan tomorrow?" She asked. "Yeah, I think that's a good idea," He agreed brushing his thumb over her cheek. 

Killian and Regina put the plush robes in the room provided for them on, and Regina started to turn the shower on, "What you doing? You know we're just going to do that again," He grinned playfully.

"Hmm you are sprite," She smiled. "I'm thirty three, not three hundred," He winked. "True, let's eat then?" She asked. "I could eat you," he kissed her with force of sensuality.   
"I think this is what my friend meant, by dirty thirties," Regina smiled. 

They ordered room service, and Killian signed for the food as the cart was rolled in. "Could you please obtain room 302's belongings and bring them in here?" Killian asked the concierge and slipped him a proper tip. "Indeed Sir," he nodded and headed out. 

"Well that was smooth," Regina smiled. 

"Yeah well figure my room has a balcony," Killian smiled. Regina uncovered the food plates and revealed beautiful dishes of Steak Pizzaiolla and some fettuccine with vegetables. "Mmm that looks delicious, almost as much as you," He kissed her cheek.

"You know you keep doing that, I will never leave here," Regina said. "Yeah maybe I won't either," he winked. 

They sat and ate and had a nice meal and planned to revisit the rest of Venice the following day. 

"So if we leave early enough, we can see St. Mark's square, St. Mark's Basilica and maybe go under the Bridge of Sighs, in a gondola," Killian listed. 

"I really like that idea, all of it," Regina smiled. "Good, we'll have fun, hopefully won't get rained on again," he said. "Well I ... kinda liked getting wet," Regina giggled.   
"Yeah well, we can do that in here," he winked. 

Regina's POV  
I've never been more playful and flirty, even in my teens, wow, what is he doing to me? 

Later 

"Killian, come look at this sunrise," Regina was up bright and early on the balcony and taking pictures. 

"Wow, beautiful," he leaned against the door. "You're not even talking about the sunrise," Regina scoffed. "No? Of course not, I mean you," He comes forward kissing her, and looks over her shoulder. 

Regina's POV  
I love how tall he is... swoon 

"I ordered a breakfast cart, and it's on me, not you," Regina said. "I was already on you last night," He teases. 

Killian's POV  
Ugh she's so precious. Don't fall in love Killian. 

Regina's POV  
He's so perfect. Don't fall in love Regina. 

It was too late for the both of them. The feelings had already began and skyrocketed in three days, and they still had ten more to go.   
Regina put on jeans and a cute tee, classy and casual. "Damn how are you so sexy?" He praised and buttoned his own jeans. 

Regina giggled at him, and picked up, "No, please leave the curls?" He asked sweetly. "Really?" She squeaked at him. "Yeah, I love them." he said.   
She stares in his eyes as his fingers play with her curls. 

Regina's POV  
I love you...

Chapter 6 Beauty 

The beauty of Italy was just capturing the pair, just as much as the beauty they saw in each other. 

By the time day six began, they were acting like a couple on their honeymoon. They were hand in hand nonstop, passing sweet kisses and looks to each other, and taking a million photos of everything.

"Hey, curly cue," Killian leaned over Regina waking her in the morning. "Mmmm," She grunted and stirred under him, between his arms. "That's my nickname now?" She asked. "Mmm, I think it's cute," He grinned.

"Today is the Galleria Vittorio," He said. "Oh shopping?" Regina grinned brightly. "Mmm, yeah, you definitely seem the type where I'm going to end up carrying a bunch of bags," He teased playfully.

"Well.... it is the capital of fashion, come on," Regina said. "Mmm," he kneels on the bed and kisses her as she sits up.  
"We don't have to rush though," she grasps her hands around his neck. "Mmm," he grunts laying down on top of her. 

"We're also going to go to the Royal Palace of Milan," He mused, buttoning his shirt. "Really?" Regina's eyes widened. "Yeah I mean, you are a Queen now aren't you?" He asked cutely. "Well," she shrugged. 

"And the last Supper we should see too," Regina mentioned. "It's only day six, we have time," Killian said.

Regina pouted a moment thinking that this trip would indeed come to an end. "Hey," he gently touched her elbow. "Remember we're not thinking about that right now," He tipped her chin up gently to look at him.

"I know..." she sighed.

Killian's POV  
The idea of leaving her kills me inside. We had over seven days left though, so I didn't want to think about it until the last one. 

Regina's POV  
We agreed not to think about the ending of the vacation. Maybe I could do a long distance? I didn't even know where he lived. 

The pair kept their agreement and brushed off the concern of the impending end of the vacation, when they would have to return to their work and lives at home.   
With Killian's arm regularly around her waist, they enjoyed the pieces of art they saw that day and then Regina was indeed spending some savings in the shopping center. 

"Funny I predicted this," Killian smiled holding two bags of hers as she came out with a third. "Oh..." she cringed playfully at him, and he reached for the third, placing a kiss on her mouth.

They made their way to the Royal Palace and Regina as completely engulfed in the architecture and sweeping staircases. 

"Woah stay right there," Killian said as she was on the stairs. He headed down and angled the camera upward, taking a picture of her standing there. The light swept through the glass lighting her like an angel.  
"Completely beautiful, seems you belong here," He mused. "I'm a regular Queen," Regina grinned cutely.   
The pair had a lovely light lunch near the shopping gallery. "Are we sharing gelato?" Killian smirked at her.

"Is that going to be our code word for other things?" Regina asked. "Maybe, but I do actually sort of mean gelato right now," He winked. 

The pair got a chocolate gelato, and Killian held the spoon, putting a little scoop onto the top of it, and held it towards Regina's mouth. He teases pulling the spoon backward and she leans more into him trying to get it.

Killian places the spoon near his cheek, and lures her. She slowly reaches for the spoon with her lips, and encased the chocolate scoop. Her brown eyes flicked to his blue ones, as she purses her lips together, and she locks lips to his.

Pressing into his mouth the cold chocolate, she giggles, as his mouth overtakes hers and they kiss between the cold cocoa dessert.   
"Mmm," he licks his lips as they part, and stares at her. "I don't think that will ever get old," Regina giggles. "That was the best one, I'll have to tease you more," he said. She gasps playfully at him.

Shopping and sightseeing, they relaxed a bit in the room, before dinner. "Buonasera," Killian attempted. 

Regina giggled, "Put the emphasis on the 'w' sound," she said. "BWONAsera.." Killian repeated. She giggled, "That Irish just pokes through too much," She teased.  
"Yeah? How about Is Brea Liom Tu?" He asked. She quirked, "Wait.." she furrowed at him confused.

"That's Irish, figure it out," He smiled. "Well I can't here, say it again," she got her phone out to record him. "Really you're going to record it?" He asked. "Yes come on," she whined. 

Killian's POV  
Oof that little whine. 

He repeated the phrase again in Irish to her recording, and she smiled, pleased with her little mission to figure out what that meant. 

"How are you going to figure it out?" He asked. "I am going to try and type it, and I'll get it, technology is going to be on my side," Regina defended.  
He sat on the bed with amusement watching her take a gander at the spelling on paper, and then she typed it into her phone translator.   
She blinked, and her eyes narrowed and she lifted her head up to look at him.

Killian had a smile across his face and just looked at her, waiting for her to say it. "Well?" he asked casually. 

She sighed heavily, swooning inside, and she pounced on the bed kissing him. His hands found her hips, as she straddled him and kissed him holding his face in her hands.  
"I love you too..." She breathed against him.

"Sounds good in Irish doesn't it?" He winked. "It does, it's Ti amo in Italian," She said. "That sounds pretty sexy too," he smiled.  
"You didn't follow through with your own rule," She stated. "What was that?" He asked. "Falling for me," She said.

"Mmm, the rule was don't you fall for me," He said. "And that was broken too, since I just said I love you back," she said.   
"Well I guess we suck at rules," He smiled. "Well we followed the where we're from so far," She said, disappointedly.   
"Yeah that's true," he nodded. 

"Say it again.." She whined. "I love you.." He said. "No, you have to do it in Irish now," she argues softly.  
"You just taught me Italian.. Ti amo," he muttered perfectly. "Ti amo..." She repeated. 

Chapter 7 Days 

As day nine was upon them, they awoke to another beautiful day and view over Italy. "What is the plan today?" Regina asks, cutely.   
"A winery," He smiled.

"Really? Wine vineyard? That's so romantic," She smiled. "Yeah well I guess it will be nice to see each other drunk," he joked.

"Oh really? Is that going to be the goal?" Regina laughed. "Nah, just sounds like fun, and I do enjoy wine, and watching a beautiful woman drink some is just tempting as hell," He smiled.

"Yeah, I like the idea of what happens after we're a little tipsy," She grinned. "You are a naughty little thing aren't you?" He teases.   
"Only with you," She smiled.  
"It's not far to get to, we can take some public transportation." he said. 

"Great, and we can play twenty questions," Regina said. "Oh?" He asked. "Yeah, the only thing we said off limits was where we live," She said. "Ok fine, good point," he agreed.  
The pair got ready and Killian settled on some brown slacks, and a blue half rolled up shirt. Regina wore some light ripped jeans and black heels, with a half rolled up white shirt. "How do you just look so good casual? I feel like I look like a half ironed sheet," He jokes.

"What? You look great, you're ironed," She said petting her hands down his shirt. "Yeah but compared to you, I'm nothing," he smiled. "Ok sweet talker, you know this reminds me of the bachelor," She said.

"Why?" He asked. "Well because they fall in love while traveling all over the place," She said. "Yeah and it's TV and they never last because when they realize they're not on a reality show and life really involves actual relationship, and doing dishes, they sink," he said.

"You are wise huh?" Regina asked. "Sometimes," he tips his head.

"So you think it's just all fake on those shows?" She asked. "I think it could have some reality to it, but think about what they don't deal with on shows like that. They don't deal with paying for anything, the women have makeup on nonstop done by a makeup artist, they really don't see each other in a real way," he said.  
"And we are?" Regina asked as he clasped her hand onto the bus.

"Yeah, I've seen your natural hair, and skin, we don't have makeup artists with us, and we're spending our own money," he said.  
"You do kinda look like a celebrity though with that hair," Regina said. "Yeah? I got blessed with that part okay?" he chuckled.  
"Ok so ask me," he said with a grin.

"Favorite band?" She asked. "Mmm the Ramones, or Pearl Jam or Led Zeppelin," He said. 

Regina's POV  
UGH perfect 

"Wow same," she smiled. "Yeah? Ok, favorite movie to watch on repeat?" He asked. "You're going to tease me," She argues.   
"No, come on, I'll tell you mine," he said. "You first," She whines. "No way, I asked you first," He said.

She sulks a moment then looks up at him, "Miss Congeniality," She admits. "Really? That's a cute one," He said. "Really?" She scoffs at him playfully.  
"Yeah, come on female federal agent, has to save beauty pageant contestants," he said. "Oh you've seen it?" Regina asked. "Come on I'm secure enough I can watch a bloody chick flick," he laughs.

"Ok, you come on," She presses. 

"Ghostbusters," He smiled. "Oh my god, you do seem the dorky type underneath," Regina smiled. "Yeah? It all makes sense now huh?" He laughed.   
"Ok, next question, my turn," He said, with a pondering look on his face. 

"Favorite guilty pleasure food," He said. 

"Mmm, fries," Regina nodded. "Yeah? Are you a mayo-chup type of girl or a just ketchup?" He asked. "Just mayo," She nods. "Mmmm, you are a curious thing," he smiled.  
"Favorite dessert?" Regina asked. "You.." He winked.

"That doesn't count," Regina scoffs playfully. "Fine, absolute favorite of all time is Apple pie," He smiled.

"Really? That's so cute," Regina swooned. "Why is that cute?" He asked. "It just IS!" She giggled. 

They arrived at the vineyard and were greeted by kind hosts. "Ciao Principessa."  
"That means Princess," Regina whispered. "I thought you were a Queen," Killian teased. "You on vacation? Honeymoon?" the thick Italian accent from the host asked them.  
"Uhh," Regina smiled at Killian.

Regina's POV  
I wish we were on a honeymoon. Oh Regina you're in so deep. 

"Just a romantic trip," Killian answered smoothly to the host. "Well please come come, we offer a tasting of twenty selects of your choosing," He hands Killian a card.  
"You know enough about wine to choose?" Regina whispered. "Mmm, I think we can figure it out, some Chianti and a Cabernet, maybe we do reds?" he asked. "Yeah I prefer red," she nodded.

"See? I remember things," Killian winked.

Regina's POV  
Ugh Swoon. 

As the pair sampled through a wine selection, they of course tried not to drink every single one to avoid getting uneasy or woozy.   
They both were happily buzzed by the end and decided they should get something to eat nearby. 

Regina stared across the table at him with a content expression. "What's that look? You look like you're adoring me," he smiled.   
"Four days left...." she muttered somberly. 

"Mmm, don't countdown love, it will just distress you," he said. "How can you be so.... relaxed about it?" She asked.

"Because I'm not sure I have the intention of letting you go," he said. "You're going to break the rule of where we live?" She asked. "Not really, no," he shook his head.  
"Then what happens when we part?" She asked. 

"Don't you think being here has taught you something?" He asked. "What?" Regina quirked.  
"That maybe fate has a hand," he said. "Why?" She asked.

"Well we're both vacationing here, that's a strange coincidence," he said. "Do you live in Ireland?" She asked.  
"We said no to that," he shook his head. 

"I just need to know that...." She pouted at him.

Killian's POV  
Shit, I can't say no to that. 

"No, I don't live in Ireland anymore, despite my mum's wishes," he said. Regina took a deep breath, "You're being honest right?" She asked.

He furrowed his brow at her, "Hey," he said gently and took her hand across the table. Lacing his fingers in hers, "You already said you trust me," he said sincerely.  
She sighed, feeling guilty about asking that, "Nothing will work if we aren't honest, so yes I'm being honest, I do not live in Ireland," he said.   
Regina nodded at him, and squeezed his hand. 

"Did that wine go to your head?" He asked. "No, I'm fine, I'm sorry," she said. "No, it's okay, just four days, let's enjoy, and go from there," he said.

Chapter 8 Guard 

Regina was overwhelmed with how quickly and how hard she fell for Killian. She didn't want to think about saying goodbye. The idea of it made her stomach just knot up and cramp. She sighed in the bathroom and put on her lip gloss for their eleventh day. 

Killian felt the same, but attempted to be more guarded with the emotions he felt at the thought of not waking up next to her for the rest of his life. 

"Did you notice we have similar morning habits?" Regina asked. "I did actually, and you whine in the morning," he grinned. "I do not," She pouted. "Yeah you do, you groan a little bit when I wake you up," he said. 

"It's very cute," he smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked innocently. "What is it about you that makes me so playful?" He asked. "I don't know, are we going to continue more questions today?" She asked. "Yes, on our way to Racing in Italy," he smiled.  
"What? Race cars?" She gleed.

"Yeah, me in a ferrari with a stick shift, on a track, driving you around at high speed," he said in a husky voice. "Oh my god, that's hot," she smiled.   
"I thought you'd like that," he winked. 

"Let's go!" She hopped and gripped his hand. 

As they arrived at the curious tourist site, they held hands and listened as the instructors went over everything. Killian bought a six lap package, and chose to drive the Ferrari 488. "Damn that is a sexy car," Regina mused.

"Ok, safety," He checked her helmet before the guides helped them into the expensive luxury speed car. 

"Ok, we have six laps, and I'm going to take you for quite the ride," Killian grinned. "You know how to maneuver this thing?" She teased. "You just hold tight baby, let me show you my moves," He said.

Regina's POV  
Jesus hell he's hot. 

Killian revved up the engine, and flashed one grin at Regina before slamming onto the gas pedal. The car sped up, going sixty miles an hour in less than three seconds.   
"AHH!!" Regina gleefully screamed as he headed around the first turn. He had a great grip on the wheel and shifted the gear with his other hand taking the car to over eight miles an hour. 

Killian was a natural at it, driving around the course like a pro. "This is amazing!" Regina yelled as he made the first and second laps around the track.   
She felt insanely alive and couldn't believe how over the moon she felt for this man. 

He was driving but she felt like their relationship was in the highest gear like the car itself. 

As he slowed the vehicle crossing the line after the sixth lap, she caught her breath, and the guides opened their doors, helping them out of the car.   
Taking off the helmet her curls puffed out and she felt his hand grab her face immediately, kissing her hard and passionately. "Mmm, see? This is kinda like the bachelor," She mused against him.

"No, I'm not a bachelor when I have you, and there's only one of you," he said. "Mmm, for now," she sighed. "No, don't say that," he shook his head. "You're with me," he promised brushing knuckles against her cheek. 

"What else?" She asked, trying to avoid her eyes filling with tears. "Hey, I see that, it's ok," he said calmly. 

"It's not," she whimpered. "No it is, it's all going to be okay," he nodded. 

Killian's POV  
Bloody hell it has to be. She can't cry. 

"You know why else this isn't the bachelor?" He asked. "Why?" She asked. "Because there's no other women, and frankly even if there was, no way any woman could ever win me from you," he said. 

"You're not a prize," she argued. "No? My mum called me a catch, are you saying she's wrong?" He teased.   
Regina couldn't help but giggle at him, "There we go, made you laugh," he smiled. 

"You're just trying to make me feel better," she said. "Listen, I told you, everything I'm saying is honest, okay?" he assured.  
"Ok," she exhales. "What's next?" she asked.

"Flying," he said.

"What? You're a pilot now too?" She scoffed. "No, Flying in a hot air balloon," he said. "No no no," she shook her head.

"Ohhh something you're afraid of," he realizes. "Well I'm not... afraid, I'm more afraid to lose you," she said. "Well let's worry about that later, and this one now, because that's where we're going," he said.

"I am NOT getting in a hot air balloon," She denies. "Yeah you are, because I am," he smiled. "You have a death wish?" She scoffed.  
"Oh come on, it's safer than the car thing we just did," he said. 

"You really afraid of flying?" he asked. "I'm not afraid in a plane.. you know an AIRPLANE, with engines and things, and guarding you," She worries.   
"Oh come on you think I'll let anything happen to you?" He asked. "You can't control the balloon," She argues. 

Arriving to a large field, Regina looks out wearily at the large colorful balloon. "Come on, they even give you a harness," he said.   
She stares at him, and follows him slowly. He steps into the basket attached to the large balloon, and offers his hand. 

"Do you trust me?" He asked. "This is very Disney," Regina rolled her eyes and crosses her arms. "You said you did, come on princess, let me show you the world," he smiled.

Regina's POV  
That is NOT fair. 

"That is your majesty to you," she sassed. "Ok, come on," he rose his brows at her. She took a deep breath and put her hand in his.

Harnessed up, they were ready to go. Regina wrapped her arms around Killian, and leaned against his chest. "Don't let me go, please." she breathed.

"Hey," he tipped her chin up to him, "I won't let go okay, just take a deep breath, we're going to see some beautiful things and if you loosen your grip for a bit we can take pictures," he said. 

"Ok," she breathed and couldn't help close her eyes as the balloon lifted off the ground. 

This trip had been a journey of Regina letting her guard down in many ways. She had explored on her own, came to Italy on her own and had opened herself to love, something she didn't do in many years.

Her guard was down, and exposed, and she loved it. She was able to trust him with it too, her guard didn't need to be up with him at all. 

Chapter 9 Goodbye 

"Wow," Regina gasped looking out over the land beneath them in the balloon. "It's amazing," she said. "Yeah it is," Killian hovered behind her. "I can't believe I did this," she breathed. 

"See? I knew you had it in you," he smiled. "Well that was because you helped," she smiled. "Nah, I just encouraged," he smiled. 

Regina took pictures as the balloon floated over the land and they saw amazing scenery and castles from above. "Now see if this was a real fantasy, I could just have one of those castles and be with you," she smiled.

"Yeah? You want a castle?" He asked. "Well I'll settle for the with you," she shrugged. 

As their vacation full of art, good food, wine, sex and falling in love came to a closer end, it was difficult for both of them. 

As they awoke together on the final day of their vacation, she stared at him, as his hand gently massaged in her curls. "Flights are late tonight, we have the day," Killian said.  
"That's not enough," she pouted. "Yeah well, let's enjoy the day first," he said. Regina nodded to him, and slid her hands down his sides.

"I'm guessing you want start the day with that?" he grinned devilishly. "Mhmm," she bit her lip and arched her back, "I just want to feel you as much as I can so it's engrained in me," she said. 

"You talk as if we won't see each other again," he said. She breathed, and her soft chest pressed against his as she did. 

Closing their eyes, and moving naturally together, in the sensual movements they had gotten acquainted with, another exploration of their bodies and pleasure took place to start the day. 

"Your mouth is insane," Regina praised. "Well thanks, you're yummy," he clicked his tongue against his teeth. Regina still blushed about the fact his head had nestled between her legs for quite some time that morning.

As they wrapped their hands into each other's walking along the cobblestone and over the bridges that they had several times this vacation, they took some precious moments to take cute pictures. 

Nuzzling noses on each others' cheeks, and kissing selfies, and anything else they could with the remaining space on their cameras. 

Regina organized her suitcase, and was indeed sad as he zipped his next to hers. Killian sits down at the desk, and begins writing something. 

It takes him only a few moments and he tucks it into an envelope. 

"What's that?" she asked. "This is something that assures you we will see each other again, but you can't open it until you're home for five days," He said. "What is it?" She asked. "Nope," he shakes his head.

"Come on," she whined. "Fine, it's my number and address," he smiled gently. "Really?" She asked. "Yeah, but you have to promise you won't open it until the date it says here," he said.

"I don't like it, I'm giving you one too," she sat, passing by him to sit at the desk to write her own. He smiled with amusement at her.   
Sealing her envelope with a swift lick across the seal, she closed it and the pair exchanged them. 

Pulling their suitcases through the lobby, they sighed as Regina reached the cabs. The concierge loaded her bag into the car for her.

She held the envelope, and looked up at Killian. "This is where we say goodbye?" She asked, with her lip starting to give way to a quiver. 

"Just open the envelope in five days, like it says, and we let fate take it from there," he said. "If we're two thousand miles away from each other, then what?" She asked. "Why don't you just continue to trust me, and let's see what happens when that fifth day comes?" He asked gently.

"You promise that that's what's in here?" She asked. "Yes I do, of course," he assured. "And I can open it first thing in the morning right?" She asked. "Yes, we'll see who calls who first," he said. 

Regina was still weary and a bit heartbroken in this moment. She didn't like the idea of leaving him at all, waking up the next day without him or on the plane would be crushing for her. 

Killian's POV  
This is a lot harder than I thought. I thought the envelope idea would help me even, but it's not. Her eyes were just glossy with tears ready to burst at any moment. 

He took her face in his hands, "Hey, don't think of this as goodbye," he said. Regina's lips shifted into a full pout ready to cry. 

"I love you," She said in a weepy voice. "I love you too," he said. 

"We didn't even exchange last names," She sniffles. "Oh right, Jones, Killian Jones," he said. "Mills, is mine," she whispered. "For now," he winked. 

Regina's POV  
Oh don't do that. I can't have you do that right now. 

"Then I guess I can look you up if I have to," she said. "Yeah do a background check and all that fun stuff," he smirks. 

"Don't make me laugh right now," she sulked. "I don't think I can," he sighed. Looking up at him she could see even his eyes were starting to glass over with tears.   
"You're going to cry, don't..." she whimpered. "I won't.. just, go on, have a safe flight, and just open that in five days, and I'll open mine," he said with a deep breath.  
"Or I'll just cave and break the bloody rule and open it the minute I land," He chuckled. "Or I will," she nodded.

Regina breathed him in deeply as she kisses him once more. His lips holding onto hers not wanting to let go, as his hands shift from her waist to her cheeks.   
Gently, his thumbs brush under her eyes wiping the tears that couldn't be stopped. He lowers to her height and presses his forehead on hers.

The pair of them savoring the moment of each other's touches, and smells, and closing their eyes in hopes to make a permanent memory.  
"I love you, go on," he whispers once more and kisses her lips, then her cheek, then her head. 

Regina sniffles and heads towards her cab, holding his hand. 

Shutting the cab door, he holds her hand through the window, and he kisses it, as the driver starts. 

"Go away slowly," Regina pleads to the driver. Killian walks next to the car, and grabs her face once more for a kiss, as the car starts moving.   
Taking her hand, he kisses it once more, before her fingers are pulled from his grasp. She leans out the car, "I love you!" cries out from her mouth.  
"I love you!" He called back, and she was gone. 

Chapter 10 Travel 

Killian stared at the cappuccino he ordered once more before boarding his flight. The foam on top making the shape of a heart, and he sighed to himself, tucking the envelope into his jacket pocket for safe keeping. 

When he first met Regina they were both looking at the foam heart atop a cappuccino, and now it was over, it was time to return to life and work and reality. 

Killian meant what he said, and he hoped with all his heart that it was not goodbye. Truly loving Regina and in just a two week span of time was unexpected, but he wouldn't go lying to himself that it wasn't real, it was. 

Every bit of him was in love with her, and she was the same with him.

As Regina looked out of the plane window, her eyes were heavy, tired, and reddened from her tears she couldn't fight back. The plane was ascending, she was landing, and was home. 

Shuffling through her front door to her apartment, her wheels of her suitcase behind her, she sighed sadly.

Dumping everything out from her bags and luggage, she put aside special things that reminded her of him, and the envelope, she put on the fridge.   
Meanwhile, Killian was doing the same. A smile on his face as he picks up the little scarf she gave him, he smells it, breathing her in.

He places the envelope on the fridge as well. 

Saturday morning, two days after Regina landed home, she checked in by now with her family and friends, but didn't want to see anyone. She claimed it was jet lag, but it was because she only wanted to see one person.

Him. She wanted to see him. 

She takes the sealed envelope and sits down. The sights around her are very different, but it's still a lovely day, as the crispness and busyness of Manhattan happens around her. 

Her cappuccino is brought to her, and she knows it won't be nearly as good as Italy. Nevertheless, there is a heart on top in the foam. She smiles, and wishes that when she looked up he would be there. 

She stares forward, and all she sees is cabs, and people going by. 

Regina's heart breaks, and she takes a breath, placing the envelope next to the cup, and clasps her hands around the warm glass.  
The mug touches her lips and she closes her eyes a moment as the foam comes to her mouth and then the milky coffee under it. 

As her lashes flick upward, her jaw drops open, as he sits there, gently gesturing his finger across his upper lip. 

"Little foam there," he whispered. 

Regina is in shock, "Killian..." she breathed. He smiles, and Regina leaps up over the table, wrapping her arms and legs around him, taking his lips with hers.   
"Mmmm," he holds her, with ease as she's wrapped around him, and beams at him. "You took away my curls," he whispers. "How... I..." she shakes her head.  
"Open the envelope," he said. 

She sniffles and doesn't let go of him, and she tears open the paper, "You live... right?" She points, "Around that block," he nods.   
"I live ... around that one," she points the other way.

"And here we met all the way in Italy," he smiled. She bursts into joyous laughter and tears, throwing her arms around his neck again. Leaning down he picks her up, as she kisses him. 

"Where shall we go next?" He grins. "My place first...." she teases, and he chuckles at her in agreement. "Then maybe.. Paris?" She smiles. 

....... Eight years later......

Regina brushes her curls from her face, and shifts the three year old on her hip. The little girl is clasped to her mother like a koala, and has the same dark curls atop her head, and bright sparkling blue eyes like Killian.

"Babe you have her passport?" Regina calls behind her, as Killian tugs a suitcase and holds the hand of another child. The older child, a little boy, around six, has a curious grin, and dark hair as well. 

His hair is more quaffed like his father, but he has his mother's brown eyes. "Daddy it's a big plane?" He asks his father, "Yes, Henry, a very big plane," Killian says playfully to the young boy. 

"Fly like Tinkerbell Mama?" The three year old asks her. "Mmmm not quite like that, but almost, the plane does have wings," Regina winked at her daughter. 

The younger child giggles as her Dad plays with her hands while they wait to board. "Molly look," Regina said as they were able to see the plane completely. 

"You've been upgraded," the attendant says. "Really?" Regina looks to Killian. "Listen, haven't we always traveled in style?" He winked. "Daddy is sneaky," Regina scrunched her nose at Molly. 

"The kids can have more space this way too." Killian said as they shuffled onto the plane.

Henry sat right next to the window, and Regina held Molly on her lap. "Think they'll be good through this?" Regina asked. "We have lollipops and there's TV, they've always traveled pretty well," Killian mused.  
"Right but this is seven hours," Regina said. "They'll be fine, trust me," Killian winked. 

Regina's POV  
Still gets me all this time later. 

Killian buckled Henry in, and the plane was ready to take off. As the plane lifted into the air, "Pop," Molly cutely put her hands over her ears.   
"Oh, does it hurt baby? You okay Henry?" Regina asked. Henry nodded, not phased, and way too excited with the plane lifting into the air. 

Killian took out lollipops, and gave one to Molly and Henry for their ears. 

"Super dad," Regina smiled. "I told you I was prepared for everything," he grinned. "Daddy we're high," Henry stated. 

Killian leaned over his son looking with him out the window. "Look at that buddy, you're above the clouds," he said playfully.   
"Me see," Molly grabbed at Killian, and he took her on his lap to look over. 

The kids were indeed very good travelers, and didn't mind the flight at all. "So Henry you know where we're going?" Killian asked. "Italy, Mommy said," Henry answered. 

"Yep, but you know Mummy and Daddy met there?" Killian asked. "Before you guys," Killian chuckled. "I don't think he gets that yet," Regina said as Molly colored on her lap.   
Years had passed and they entered a marriage and welcomed two babies into the world, and Regina and Killian definitely wanted to expose their kids to traveling. 

As they landed in Italy, Killian scooped up Henry, as Molly cuddled to her mom, and they arrived at the same hotel Killian and Regina had stayed the first time.   
"Wow it's like deja vu," Regina smiled.

"Yeah with two little mini us's," Killian grinned. "Yeah well, I'm still kinda crazy about you," She said. "Yeah? Me too," he smiled.   
"Oh I know," Regina teased. 

"I say we take them in the hot air balloon," Killian said. "Over my dead body." Regina gasped. "Come on now, don't you trust me?" Killian teased. "That is still not fair," Regina shook her head. 

The End


End file.
